Forest
by Kalein
Summary: A Sesshourmaru Kagome fic ... kagome falls in the forest sess comes to her aid ... you'll have to read and see what happens next
1. 1

Ok this is my story ... i dont own the characters but i do own the plot and made up poeple ... also i'm on the newer side to both writing fanfiction and InuYasha so if i do anything wrong or change something from what it already is or something please correct me ... thanks! Also i am a very bad speller ... fair warning!  
  
Forest  
  
Chap 1  
  
'Great, I'm lost! Where the hell is everyone?' Kagome continued walking farther into the dark, dismal forest with no way of knowing what lies ahead of her. 'Why dose it have to be so dark?'  
  
Unable to see the ground beheith her feet she triped over a stick falling to the ground with a loud thump and an even louder curse. 'Why me? Good god i hate this! Where am I?!' As she tryed to stand a striking sain shot up herleft leg.  
  
"Aaahhh!!" she screamed.  
  
'Oh shit now everyone and everything in the whole forest knows where i am, this has been the worst day ever!' she though as she passed out from the pain.  
  
*Flash Back*  
  
"Ah, its nice to see you daughter," Kagome's mother said calmly to her as she entered the house.  
  
"Mom its good to see you!" she exclaimed cheerfuly.  
  
"Guess what?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got your grades for your most resent exams ... "  
  
"And ... ?"  
  
"And ... you failed every single one of them but math ... every single one of them! You are missing way to much school with your 'Shard collecting', you know what? You are no longer alwoed to go back in time you are to stay here and study untill you retake the exams and pass them all!"  
  
"Mom!" she yelled, "I have to collect the Shards! There are people depending on me, I can't just stop!"  
  
"You are going to do as i say and thats final! I am you mother!" she yelled back just as loud as her daughter.  
  
Kagome turned and grabbing her stuff made a dash for the door.  
  
"You get back here young lady!!!" chaseing after her daughter twords the well. Stopping she watched as Kagome disapeared into the well. "Good, all goes well." Her eyes flashed a blood red quickly as she dissapeared.  
  
*End Flash Back*  
  
.:^*.*^:.  
  
Ok thats the end for now ... i'm a very slow typer ... i know it was a little strange but keep reading i should get up atleast one more chap tomorrow maybe more ... tell me what you think maybe? 


	2. 2

Disclamer: I dont own inuyasha  
  
Forest  
  
Chapter 2  
  
*Awhile later*  
  
Kagome awoke to the someone or something comeing twords her.  
  
'Where am i?' she thought to her self, 'Oh yeah in the forest with an injered leg and now something is comeing'  
  
She tryed in vain to move behing a bush but only succeded in rustling a few leaves and making her leg hurt even more. She whimpered from the pain as a tear ran slowly down her face.  
  
*In the next claering over*  
  
'Where is the hanyou (sp?) bastard? I can smell his bitch but not him,' Sesshomaru though as he sniffed the air, 'Shes been crying, I can smell her tears ... shes afraid ... of what?' his hightened sence could sence no danger so he asumed it was just human weakness.  
  
As he amerged from the foleage that skirted the clearing he smelled her in he could see her lying there, tears streaming down her face with her leg twisted at an odd angle underneith her crumpled form.  
  
He heard her scream.  
  
*Back to Kagome*  
  
"Aaaahhhhhhh!"  
  
'Oh my god,' she though, 'Sesshomaru ... !'  
  
"What are you doing in my forest, wench?" he asked with cold reproach.  
  
"I ... I ... I ..." she stammered.  
  
"You? Come on out with it! I know you can talk woman."  
  
"I ... was running ... a-and I couldn't see the ground ... I guess I ended up here some how ..."  
  
"Why are you laying on the ground?"  
  
"I t-triped ..."  
  
He just stood there and glared at her.  
  
"Ok you can stand there and glare at me all night 'Fluffy Boy' or you can do something and remember I'm a miko so i'd advise agenst the attempted murder" she spat at him with regained composure.  
  
"Listen here little miko if you can even be called that. I, Sesshomaru, am not afraid of you or any other miko! ... though you are afraid of me."  
  
"I am not!!!!!"  
  
"Yes you are. I can smell it on you and even if i couldnt i can see it in your eyes ... "  
  
He looked in to her eyes as she looked in to his. They stood there looking ate each other oblivious to the world around them for a little while. Sesshomaru was the first to break eye contact. His eyes slowly traveled down her body to her injered leg.  
  
"I will help you this once ... because its is not honerable to attack those weaker than I and this Sesshomaru is honerable" he told her. 'plus i might be able to use you as leverage to get what i wan from my bastard brother' he added mentaly to him self.  
  
With that he leaned over and lifted her in his arms.  
  
"What the -" She tryed to protest but realized it was futile. 'Hes so god damn big ... hate to have been him mother! Wow his tail is really soft' she thought as ahe snuggled in his arms her face resting on his tail. 'Wait! What am i doing??? I'm thinking about how soft Sesshomaru's tail is ... he's the miko killer!! ... bad bad kagome!! stop now!! bad!!' she stiffened in his arms.  
  
"Relax I'm not going to kill you ... this time ... " she told her as he started walking slowly through the woods carful not to move her injered leg.  
  
"Um ... i think i came from the other direction ..." she told him quietly as to not accsedentaly injer his male pride. {{random thing from the author --- me and fang were talking earler and settled on the fact that men cant ever ask for directions anyway that sort of inspired this line (it wasnt origanaly there when i wrote this) ... any way yeah ... that was random ...}}  
  
"Where not going back where you came from."  
  
"Then where are we going?"  
  
"To my Keep"  
  
"Your Keep??!!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So you can heal, then you can go back to the hanyou bastard."  
  
"B-but ... I can heal there just as well ... why do i have to go to your keep ...?"  
  
"Because it is a three day walk back to that village you live at. My keep is much closer."  
  
"Three days??!! But i was very close to there this morning ... I cant have run that far in only a few hours ... ..."  
  
.:^*.*^:.  
  
Ok --- THIS IS SO MUCH FUN!!! ... anyway incase your wondering a "Keep" is like a holding or a castle (it is ... its just another word for it ... i read way to much fantasy ...) Also my friend Bethie is writing fanfics too! on mm.org shes StarGazer55 and on ff.net shes StarFire55 ... so go read hers too!!!  
  
Reviews (omg!! can you beleive it i have already been reviewed 3 times and it hasent even been up for a full day yet? *vey happy cat*)  
  
-StarGazer55 -- Bethie you know every thing that has happened so far ... with the exception of a couple sentences that i added / took away when i was typeing it up!  
  
-Cresent Moon 22000 -- Thanks! and her mom was being 'impersonated' by a evil deamon ... you'll learn more about this later in the story ...  
  
-Inuyasha666 -- Thanks! ... i updated when i said i would too (this is a very rare event ... i never update my site when i say i'm going to ... hum ... i'll have to figure this one out ...)  
  
-cat ... i'll update it again soon 


End file.
